ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Noa
' ' was an Ultraman from another dimension different from all other Ultramen, who pursued his evil counterpart, Dark Zagi. The chase eventually led to the planet earth where upon meets his human host; he was forced to devolve in the form known as "The Next ". After a fierce battle with the first space beast codenamed: "The One" he later evolved into Ultraman Nexus, the form he stayed in until he finally met his nemesis Zagi, where he finally evolved into his true form, and after defeating Dark Zagi, he stayed on Earth defending it from Space Beasts. In the movie Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, he was called by the The Shield of Baradhi to help Ultraman Zero defeat the evil Ultraman Belial, who was attempting to rule over the entire universe. Ultraman Noa is perhaps the most powerful Ultraman after Ultraman King. Character development and creation Ultraman Noa was part of the Ultra N Project, which was meant to revamp the Ultraman franchise, thus a very different Ultra was designed. The series was originally going to be named Ultraman Noa. Ultraman Noa's appearance possesses a completely silver body, unlike regular Ultras, he doesn't posses a circular Color Timer, instead it is a huge "V" like red shape. The body was molded to be muscular, with some black lines. He has on the back two wings-like design, called Noa Aegis. He has the basic Ultraman crest, with two more crests in the left and right sides of his head. The Ultraman Noa suit was made to be flexible, as it was used for live shows, but it was only used in the final episode of Ultraman Nexus, as the show was cut from 50 episodes to 37 due to poor ratings. History Origin Ultraman Noa was a being of light who came from a distant galaxy. He is theorized to have been born from a supernova and protected peace across the universe since ancient times. He eventually encountered a peaceful race of aliens who, seeing his great power, attempted to create a duplicate of his form for themselves as their own personal protector. This mistake resulted in the creation of Dark Zagi, a dark, evil, twisted version of Noa who turned upon his creators, forcing them to destroying their home world in an attempt to stop him, before heading to Earth, bringing with him an army of monsters later known as Space Beasts. The visitors caused a supernova with their home star, hoping to end Zagi, but he found himself in the Showa universe thanks to a spacial rift it created, there he fought the warriors of the Land of Light but was defeated thanks to the arrival of Noa who cast him back into their home universe. Sealing the rift cost Noa a great deal of energy and to survive he was forced to take on a lesser form. It was this battle that made Noa legendary among the people of the Land of Light. Since then he continued with his battle against Zagi and the Space Beasts. Before Zagi could arrive, however, his creators managed to weaken him and separate his essence from his body, creating the alien construct known as "Lethe" from the remains of Dark Zagi's physical body. Over a long period of time, Noa's power had been inherited by many people of unknown races across space; these people were those who were desperately fighting against the Space Beasts' invasions so as to save their loved ones from destruction, and were thus chosen to wield Noa's power as Ultraman Nexus even before the battle reached Earth. Zagi's creators themselves escaped to Earth, arriving in 1994 in California to warn Mankind of the impending invasion and assist in preparing Earth against Zagi's attack. Some time later, the weakened Zagi himself arrived and possessed one of the scientists involved in contacting those alien arrivals, dubbed "The Visitors". Thus began Zagi's manipulation of humanity, before Ultraman Noa arrived a decade later, pursuing Zagi and the Space Beasts. At some point in time it is said that their conflict escalated to multiple Space-Time Zones (Alternate Universes). Noa cut of Zagi's attempts to cross over into the Showa universe leaving him weakened and force to take on his lesser forms. Ultraman In an ancient city named Baraji, the inhabitants said that an ancient Ultra, referenced as Noa, came to them and gave them the blue stone of Baraji. It was said this Ultraman Noah was a prophet, and is even said he is the Noa from the Bible, and a statue of him is shown, that clearly shows an Ultra being. The blue stone of Baraji is able to destroy the monster Antlar. In Ultraman Story 0 the manga, this was shown to be Zoffy, but the manga is no longer considered canon. Ultraman: The Next Main Article: 'Ultraman the Next Ultraman Noa arrived on Earth in AD 2004. Having pursued the Space Beasts across space, Noa entered the Earth's atmosphere, where he was detected in Japanese airspace as a large unidentified object flying at high speed. In his spherical, glowing form, Noa accidentally collided with an F-15J Eagle fighter jet dispatched to identify the UFO, killing the pilot Shunichi Maki. However, Noa merged with Maki, saving his life, and thus the First Dunamist was born. During a series of events, during which Maki is arrested by the Japanese Self Defense Force's anti bioterrorist agency and used as bait to lure the first Space Beast code named "The One", Maki would painfully experience a series of mental flashes whenever he sensed The One, before ultimately transforming into a 10-meter-tall form of Noa later codenamed as "The Next". After destroying The One, Noa separated from Maki, but granted Maki a new lifeforce for himself so that he could spend time with his ailing son. Ultraman Nexus Main Article: ''Ultraman Nexus After leaving Maki, Ultraman Noa went to Japan, where he protected the world and fought against the Space Beasts in his Ultraman Nexus form, with Jun Himeya and Ren Senjyu being the second and third of the Dunamists, and is said that the light is a bond, and someone would inherit it so as to let it shine again. Final Episode: Nexus Ultraman Noa himself finally appears in the final Episode of Ultraman Nexus. After Ren's mission as Nexus was finished, Nagi inherited the light. While the Night Raiders were in their office, Ishibori violently shoots Shioro Hiraki, leaving her for dead in the ground, Captain Wakura and Komon are completely shocked. Wakura is injured pushing Komon out off the way of bullet before Ishibori could shoot Komon, Nagi appears and shoots at Ishibori, who smiles at her as his prediction that she would inherit the light came to reality. Disarmed, he unleashes his darkness, swallowing and shooting back the Evoltruster's beam, and leaves the room. It was completely revealed Ishibori was Unknown Hand. Later Ishibori goes to the final room in TLT, where Lethe was, and even though the Visitors tried to stop him, Unknown Hand's power was now superior to their weakened strength, and breached the room. When he was close to Lethe, Illustrator, Nagi, Komon and Captain Walkura appear to stop him, Unknown Hand reveals himself, as Dark Zagi, whose arrival was prophesied the Visitors that when he arrives in Earth, the world would meet his fate. Nagi, being blinded by her hate towards him for killing her mother, transforms into Nexus, but because of her trauma, the intense emotion behind it and the nature of Lethe ( a construct made from Zagi's original body to house the deleted memories of battle between The Next and The One, as well as all the deleted memories from Space Beast survivors), she was trapped in darkness and drained of her energy, thus giving Zagi his power back, and he transforms into a dark Ultra, recreating his body. After flash travels away, Komon jumps into the darkness and managed to free Nagi from the dark, unknowingly inheriting the light as his hope and drive reignite the ancient bond. Zagi's presence caused worldwide chaos, causing every Space Beast to appear in the world, causing a worldwide rampage. Komon and Nagi appear in the city where Zagi is, and Komon finds out he is the new Deunamist, and transforms into Ultraman Nexus. While fighting Zagi, Komon transforms into Junis and Junis Blue after being encouraged by words of Himeya and Ren, Nexus was surrounded by light, and transformed into his ultimate and true form: Ultraman Noa. Ultraman Noa easily overpowered Zagi in every attack, and used his Noa Inferno to sent Zagi into space. Zagi managed to break Noa's beam, but Noa was already charging his Lighting Noa attack, and fired it at Zagi. Zagi used his dark beam, but Noa's beam was more powerful, and the beam war reached Zagi and destroyed him with a massive powerful explosion. Ultraman Noa stayed in Earth later with Komon as his human host. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Noa reappears in Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial. He appears as a statue on the Planet of Mirrors with the Shield of Barachi, however, when Belial attacked the Planet of Mirrors, the statue was destroyed. After Ultraman Zero's energy was depleted, Nao revealed that the Shield of Baraghi is in everyone, after saying this all the light energy (the Shield) from everyone at the battlefield against Belial's Army, and from the Planet Esmeralda, created a strong light. Zero appears inside the light, and suddenly he is revived, and Ultraman Noa himself appears in front of Zero, giving Zero the Ultimate Aegis to fight Belial. After Arch Belial is defeated, Zero thanks to everyone especially the great hero, Ultraman Noa. Ultraman Ginga Ultraman Noa will reappear in the Ultraman Ginga mini-series. A mysterious and extremely powerful vilian, suspected to be Baltan Battler Barel, has turned many monsters and Ultramen into figurines, Noa included. His role is yet unknown, except that his sworn enemy Dark Zagi will return, and Riko Saidi will posses his action figurine. Dunamist Kazuki Komon (孤門 一輝 - ''Komon Kazuki): Komon is a kind-hearted, straightforward person who is always willing to help others. Before he was recruited by TLT, Komon was from a rescue team. When Komon was a child, he fell into a river and almost drowned, only to be rescued by a mysterious person he believes to be an alien. Because of the incident, Komon decided to help others and joining the Night Raiders was a good opportunity to do so. He is later revealed to be the last Dunamist and battles with Ultraman Noa. Videogame appearances Ultraman Noa is a playable character in the videogame Ultraman Nexus, for the PlayStation 2. He appears if certain conditions are met. Physical Attributes *'Height': 50 meters (with the Noa Aegis, 55 meters) *'Weight': 55,000 tons *'Age': Over 350,000 years old (Immortal) Body Features *'Eyes': Noa's eyes can see vast distances, see clearly in the dark, and see through objects and entities. *'Energy Core': Noa's equivalent to a color timer, it only flashes when Noa's strength is waning and does not change color. *'Noa Aegis': The retractable wings on Noa's back, the manner by which he is able to traverse the multiverse. At least three of his techniques require them, Noa Thunderbolt, Noa Dimension and Noa the Final. *'Ultra Armor': Noa's skin is like any other Ultra armor but is much more durable, he bears protector like armor all over his body. Techniques *'Lightning Noa ': Noa's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist, powerful enough to push back Zagi's beam and destroy him. Its prismatic color comes from the fact it is a multi-layered combination of destructive rays composed of trancendant, superposition Photons and Plasma, causing the prismatic colors. *'Spark Noa ': Noa can charge his hands his energy to increase the damage of his blows. *'Noa Inferno ': A powerful beam from a fire covered fist, strong enough to send the Dark Ultra Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. The temperature of the flames can reach one trillion degrees *'Noa Kick': a kick using waves to induce 'supergravity' and strengthen the blow, used to send Dark Zagi flying across the city. *'Noa Elbow': An quick elbow blow used to deflect Zagi's kick. Both arms were used. *'Ultra Powers': Noa has the standard abilities that all Ultras share but his are much more powerful, rivaling beings such as Ultraman Legend and Ultraman King. In theory he posses all the powers of his Next and Nexus forms Powers not used in the series *'Gravity Noa': Noa's version fo the Gravity Zagi, using supergravity waves to produce a beam to tear the opponent apart. *'Noa Thunderbolt': Electricity discharged from both sides of the Noa Aegis, when they cross it produces intense blasts of thunder and lightning. *'Noa Shot': Energy blasts from Noa's fist. *'Galaxy Noa': Noa manipulates meteorites in the asteroid belt using a special wave. *'Noa Mirage': Noa creates his own illusion to trick his opponent. *'Shining Noa': Noa destroys his opponent using light emitted from his body. *'Noa Blizzard': Noa seals the enemy away in a wall of ice at absolute zero. *'Noa Wave': an energy wave that heals people and/or frees them from dark spells. *'Noa Reflection': A barrier that reflects energy attacks. *'Noa Sight': a special beam from his eyes that reveals invisible targets. *'Noa Punch': like the Noah kick only using his fist. *'Noa The Final': One of Noa's three greatest techniques, a great surge of energy, using much of his power, was used to seal a dimension rift in exchange for all his energy resulting in his lesser form, Next and Nexus. *'Noa Dimension': One of Noa's three greatest techniques, Noa also has the ability to travel to different universes and galaxies, using the Noa Aegis in his back. *'Noa Ultimate': One of Noa's three greatest techniques, what it entails is unknown Ultraman Noa 5.png|Noa Inferno Lightning_Noa.jpg|Lightning Noa image spa.noa.png.jpg|Spark Noa Trivia *Ultraman Noa's is possibly named after the biblical figure, Noah, that made the Ark. This is hinted in the original Ultraman episode "The Blue Stone of Barrage" where the SSSP sees a mountain and recognize it as Mount Ararat. Also in Ultraman Story 0 manga, the Ultra that helped the ancient people was Zoffy meaning that it was originally the identity of the mysterious Ultra (The statue has no wings). Most likely this episode was chosen for the name of Noa to tie him in with the original continuity. **Noa's name can also be seen as a shortening of the word Nostalgia continuing the themes of the names of Ultraman Nexus' forms *Ultraman Noa has made two appearances as a statue, once in the original Ultraman series, and in the Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial film. The first resembles Ultraman and Zoffy (who was intended as the mysterious Ultra) while the second actually resembles Noa. **During the second movie the character Nao hears Noa's voice through the statue, implying he can speak through edificises dedicated to him. This continues the theme that he his some form of divinity among the Ultras. **The Shield of Baraghi is also a reference to Noa's first mentioning, Baraghi was the name of the city housing the statue of Noa. *Noa's full power has never truly been judged but the manner in which he appeared to Ultraman Zero when he gave him power is similar to how Ultraman King appeared to Ryu during the first Mebius Gaiden. *Ultraman Noa is the second Ultraman from an alternate universe is seen or mentioned in the mainstream universe, the first was Ultraman Dyna. However it should be noted that the events on this movie occur in another universe. *On a whole Noa, or more specific, all of the Ultra N Project, represents the Ultras as a series, the concept of his power being passed down in different forms parallels the different Ultra series that occur one after the other. *The album for Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE contains a remix of 'Eiyuu', the first opening for Ultraman Nexus. This is a nod to fact that the Noa in the movies is the original Noa from the show. Gallery Ultrmn Na III.png|Noa on Ultra N project Ultraman Noa 5.png|Ultra punch! Ultrmn Na I.png Ultrmn th Nxt II.png|Noa vs Dark Zagi Ultrmn Na II.png|Ultraman Noa with Ultraman Ultrrmn Noa IVI.png|Noa is ready to fight Dark Zagi Ultrmn Na IV.png Ultrmn Na V.png Ultrmn Noa Zr.png|Noa as a statue in the Ultraman Zero Movie Ultraman Nao The Reveng of Belial.jpg|Ultraman Noa's artwork for Ultraman Zero The Movie chara_10.png noa_04a.JPG noa_04b.JPG noa_01.jpg noa_09.JPG noa_23.JPG noa_24.JPG noa_26.JPG noa_27.JPG Noa_Stage.jpg|Noa in a stage show, note the Ultra Brothers in the background. Also See *Ultraman: The Next *Ultraman Nexus *Ultra N Project Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Templates Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ultra N project Category:Sacred Ultras Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heisei Ultras